Mi otro yo
by PaprikaHoney
Summary: Drew se encuentra una mañana convertido, por causas desconocidas en una preciosa chica, e intentara de mil formas recuperar su forma anterior...pero el amor se interpondra en su camino.


Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida

"Y bueno…así empieza otro día en mi vida, por más tiempo que transcurra… dudo que me llegue a sentir bien con esta situación." Se dijo en un tono de incomodidad absoluta una hermosa chica de cabello verde claro y ojos de color jade, quien apenas estaba levantándose de su cama esa mañana.

"No sé si podre con todo esto, llevo varios meses así y simplemente me siento igual que el día que empezó…" La jovencita se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Al pararse frente al espejo, como si quisiera comprobar algo en su apariencia abrió un ojo lentamente y al verse no pudo evitar lanzar un enorme suspiro. "Supongo que no tengo de otra ¿verdad?" pensó con ironía mientras lavaba sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

Aunque a ojos de cualquiera ella solo pareciera una amargada chica adolescente, ella ocultaba un obscuro secreto desde hacía ya tiempo, de algo catastrófico que había venido a desgarrar su vida por completo, tanto que opto por cambiar de nombre.

Al terminar de lavarse los dientes, prosiguió con su bello rostro de muñequita de porcelana, claro que tenía una expresión absolutamente agria en la cara, eso lo mataba todo. Después fue con la peor parte para ella: su larga cabellera verde.

"¡Odio mi maldito cabello! No solo es largo y odioso sino que además ¡es tan difícil de peinar!" se quejó mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera.

Unos instantes después, una señora de unos 40 años aproximadamente entró a la habitación y se dirigió al baño, al observar la escena no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertida.

"¿Aun tienes problemas con tu "indomable cabello"? ¿O sólo me parece?" Preguntó tratando de ocultar lo más posible su risa burlona.

"Muy gracioso tía, sabes lo mucho que odio tener esta abominación así." respondió la chica muy molesta.

"Jajaja no te desesperes, tu pelo es bellísimo." la señora tomó el cepillo y comenzó a ayudarla con el peinado "Sólo necesitas ser más paciente, sabes que sí lo cortas…"

"Sí, estoy consciente de eso tía, no es necesario decirlo…" interrumpió bruscamente.

"Ya pronto te acostumbraras, te lo aseguro"

"Ojala… has tratado de enseñarme en estos últimos meses como portarme como una chica y es como…empezar mi vida de nuevo…claro que yo no pedí el cambio en primer lugar." Comentó con un evidente tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Sé que es duro para ti, pero pronto todo se arreglara" dijo muy sonriente mientras tomaba una diadema color café a cuadritos con un moñito del mismo diseño.

"¡No tía! ¡No me vas a poner ese accesorio horrible!" dijo alejándose de repente.

"¡Vamos! ¡Se te vera di-vi-na! No querrás que tu cabello se te venga todo a la carita verdad" le dijo mientras le colocaba la diadema en la cabeza.

"¡Solo por esta vez! Y tan solo lo dije porque me debo ir antes de las ocho en punto ¿recuerdas?" dijo la jovencita acomodándose la diadema.

Cierto querida, estoy más que segura que tu experiencia en la escuela de entrenadores Pokemon de la ciudad te ayudara a ser más abierta como mujercita.

La chica miro a su tía bastante incomoda-Emm… ¿me dejas? Voy a cambiarme de ropa…-pidió la chica avergonzada

"¡Cierto! Perdón jeje apúrate para que bajes a desayunar ¿sí?-le dijo su tía antes de salir.

Ella suspiro de nuevo y abrió el armario para sacar el uniforme de la escuela, este consistía en una falda tableada no muy larga de color rojo obscuro con diseño a cuadros de líneas obscuras y blancas, una blusa blanca sencilla con cuello, que se adornaba con un moño con diseño muy similar al de la falda, además de usarse con chaleco y suéter negro elegante. Las calcetas eran blancas y los zapatos negros

La joven se puso el uniforme de pésima gana, se notaba a leguas que lo odiaba. Tomó su pequeña mochila de color café y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador y comenzó a comer un poco de fruta.

"Por cierto" dijo de repente su tía acercándose con unos papeles. "Ya arregle lo de tu identidad."

Su sobrina miro los papeles algo triste "Vaya…gracias eso fue rápido creí que tardaría más…pero tiene sentido, sino como me habrías inscrito en la escuela."

"Eso es verdad, bueno de ahora en adelante dejas de ser Drew de LaRousse para llamarte… ¡Drusila Pavlovskii!" comentó orgullosa.

"No tenías que decir mi nombre real…" dijo la chica arqueando una ceja.

Su tía se sonroja, algo avergonzada por hacer ese tipo de comentarios "Ups…jeje se me había olvidado…"

"Bueno de todas formas ya me voy, gracias y hasta luego" Se despidió Drusila secamente mientras salía por la puerta.

Drusila caminó varias cuadras para llegar al metro de la ciudad, el cual estaba atascado de personas de todo tipo: Estudiantes, vagos, trabajadores y gente de traje que corría apresuradamente para no llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

La pobre chica peliverde a duras penas logro introducirse en uno de los congestionados vagones y ahí muchos hombres se aprovechaban de la apretada situación y la tocaban "accidentalmente". Ella se sentía de verdad humillada, antes podía viajar cómodamente sin necesidad de convivir con tanta gente.

Al salir de ahí, fue lo peor.

El vagón estaba tan lleno que Drusila debió de acercarse a la salida de a poquitos, así como pudiera. Sin embargo una estación antes de donde tenía que bajar, más exactamente en la estación Meganium, estaban todos tan apretados que era imposible moverse, ella anunciaba su baja pero nadie la escuchaba.

"Shht, oye nenita" le comentó un señor desconocido. "Si quieres bajar vas a tener que empujar y ser empujada, ¡No hay otra forma!" le dijo a Drusila mirándola como si fuera una total novata en cuanto a viajar en metro se tratara.

"¿Qué? ¡Acaso no hay otra formaaaaaa….!" Drusila no pudo terminar de hablar por que ya había sido empujada con vehemencia hacia la salida, la chica cayó en seco en el suelo, todas sus cosas se regaron por el suelo y mucha gente se burlaba de ella.

Pero en medio de todas esas risas, se oyó una voz que parecía defenderla, una voz aparentemente de una chica.

"¡Vamos, andando! ¡No hay nada que ver!" dijo una joven de cabello rojizo corto, quien usaba un uniforme similar al de Drusila solo que no portaba la falda si no un pantalón-

La chica se acercó a Drusila y le ayudo a recoger sus cosas y poco después le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Drusila no deseaba ser descortés, y acepto la mano, aunque no quería para empezar.

"…Gracias…debo irme" dijo antes de salir corriendo de la pena.

La joven se le quedo viendo, y esbozo una divertida sonrisa que sin embargo esta se borró de repente, sin motivo aparente.

Drusila corrió hacia su nueva escuela, una academia de gran prestigio en cuestión de nivel educativo. Era para aquellos que deseaban complementar su educación y no quedarse solo con lo que aprendieron hasta los diez años.

Ella miraba algo sorprendida el lugar, puesto que era muy grande…abrió su carpeta y busco sus horarios y su grupo. Le tocaba en el grupo 1AM1. Tardó bastante en encontrar el salón de clases puesto a que estaba muy escondido dentro de la escuela y para colmo se encontraba muy alejado de las demás facilidades del colegio.

Al ingresar al salón, todos y más que nadan los chicos la veían sorprendidos y algunos hasta estaban sonrojados.

Drusila caminó incómodamente entre las miradas de sus compañeros y vio un lugar vacío en la parte de atrás, quizá sintió que ahí nadie la notaría.

En el aula las mesas tenían dos sillas cada una por lo que todos compartían espacio con alguien más, al sentarse se percató que la chica pelirroja estaba sentada ahí también, ella miraba hacia la ventana muy pensativa. Drusila decidió no fastidiarla con preguntas ridículas.

Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

"¡ZOZO!" gritó una voz adelante con una efusividad inmensa.

La chica pelirroja volteó de inmediato "¡Candice que gusto!" respondió sonriente

La chica, llamada Candice, era muy linda y tenía una enorme sonrisa, usaba el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas, y su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas que desafiaban la gravedad.

Candice rápidamente dirigió su vista a Drusila y sus ojos brillaron "¡Tienes que decirme que es lo que te pones en el pelo! ¡Es muy brilloso!" dijo la jovencita sujetando un mechón de pelo de Drusila.

Drusila estaba súper incomoda y tensa en ese momento pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Candice, la joven pelirroja intervino.

"¡Maestra, por lo menos preséntate!" le reprochó tratando de detenerla.

Candice se enrojeció un poco "¡Ups! Lo siento…mi nombre es Candice, vengo de ciudad Snowpoint." Se presentó recobrando un poco la cordura después de arranque de emoción.

Zoey volteó hacia Drusila y se presentó "Mi nombre es Zoey y bueno ella me dice Zozo, puedes llamarme de esa forma si así lo deseas, no me molesta ni un poco." Comentó esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

"Es un gusto en conocerlas Zoey y Candice…mi nombre es Drusila."

Candice rápido preguntó "¿Te puedo llamar Drusi? Drusila es demasiado largo."

Zoey miró a Drusila nerviosamente y después a su amiga Candice como queriendo regañarla. Pero la chica peliverde de inmediato respondió.

"Por mí no hay problema…no quiero ser demasiado formal con eso del nombre."

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada "Discúlpala aun así, a veces Candice es un poquito energética."

Drusila sonrió ligeramente, se sentía algo mejor de lo que estaba hacia un rato. "Enserio te aseguro que no hay problema."

Y de pronto una chica de tez blanca, ojos rojos y cabello color durazno, peinado en dos coletas rizadas, entro al salón y después de escanear el lugar un rato, con una mirada de absoluto disgusto se paró junto a Candice, y le preguntó con cierta frialdad "¿Está ocupado?"

Candice la observó confundida por algunos instantes "Umm…no, está libre."

La chica se sentó sin decir una palabra más. Candice la miraba fijamente por una extraña razón, Zoey inmediatamente se da cuenta.

"Ni se te ocurra Candice…"advirtió Zoey en voz baja pero con mucha severidad

"¡Es que sus coletas parecen resortitos! ¡Son tan lindas!" le dijo mientras estiraba una mano para sujetar una de ellas.

"Candice…no lo hagas…"le advirtió de nuevo.

"¡No puedo resistirme!" Candice finalmente tomó una de las coletas de la chica y la estiró a todo y después la soltó, y efectivamente esta regreso a su forma normal así como un resorte muy elástico.

"¿¡Que te pasa!?" gritó la chica de las coletas muy enojada.- ¿Qué acaso no tienes modales?

"¡Es que son lindas!" replicó Candice sonriente.

"Nadie aquí tiene estilo ni educación por lo que veo" finalizó muy molesta.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Candice genuinamente confundida.

"Bueno, no es exactamente su culpa." respondió Zoey fastidiada.

"Se nota que es algo pesada…"dijo Drusila en voz baja.

"Y que lo digas" respondió Zoey "Se llama Úrsula y es…una cosita seria."

Úrsula volteo molesta hacia las dos chicas "Si tienen algo que decirme díganmelo en la cara."

"No tenemos nada que decirte, puedes voltearte compañerita" contestó Zoey sarcásticamente.

"Pues no me volteo, par de chismosas" respondió ácidamente.

Drusila no sabía cómo calmar la situación, ya que esta iba de mal en peor, puesto que Úrsula y Zoey ya estaban de pie, ambas se miraban con un odio muy fuerte y estaban listas para atacarse.

Iba a ser un día muy largo definitivamente.


End file.
